New methods of producing electrical power are necessary for ecological, economic, and political reasons. Various renewable energy technologies such as wind, solar, and tidal have not been the answer to the world's current energy challenges as many of these technologies have inherent disadvantages. Current forms of energy production that use fossil fuels have well-documented limitations, including finite supplies and the release of green house gasses that impact the environment.
Non-fossil fuel source energy production technologies such as nuclear, geothermal, and hydrodynamic also have limitations such as where those technologies can be physically located, high capital investment costs, and negative environmental impacts.
It is known that mechanical energy from the motion of one of the forms of matter (solid, liquid, gas, or plasma) can be converted into electrical energy through an appropriate manner, such as a generator or magnetic induction system. The source mechanical energy is typically derived from 1) the conversion of the chemical energy in naturally occurring fossil fuels or manmade biofuels via combustion, 2) heat derived from nuclear reaction processes, or 3) the natural motion of water due to gravity, waves, or tidal forces.
Examples of commonly known energy production sources include fossil fuels such as coal, oil, natural gas, and shale, manmade biofuels, hydrodynamic dams including tidal designs, solar, wind, geothermal, and nuclear sources.
Many manufacturing and other industrial processes have by-products that have potential for conversion into energy. For example, wood is a by-product in many manufacturing processes and could be used to then heat a boiler or the like for producing HVAC services or electricity. Various other processes may have other waste products, such as exhaust gases, that may be converted into a useable energy.
In sum, each of these methods of energy production has various advantages and disadvantages. Accordingly a manner of energy production that addresses these disadvantages, while maintaining the advantages associated therewith, is desired.